


if you play the dirt, then i'll play the water

by paganpoetry



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paganpoetry/pseuds/paganpoetry
Summary: His lips twist into a smile, wicked and temping and beautiful all at once, "Seth," he says, a hand outstretched. Seth, she thinks, Adam and Eve's third son. The one mankind descended from. She lets him cup her small hand in his own. And suddenly she feels safe with him.





	if you play the dirt, then i'll play the water

**Author's Note:**

> The pool scene, if Seth had gone to get Kate instead. 
> 
> Title comes from "Funny You Should Ask" by The Front Bottoms.

Her only requirement for stopping at the Dew Drop Inn was a nice bed for Daddy, and a pool. Somewhere she could drown herself. Scratch that, drown her thoughts. She was sad sure, confused, yes, but still she wasn't quite ready to join Mama in heaven.

She's sitting at the bottom of the pool, back against the concrete wall, been holding her breath for what feels like hours before she finally comes up for air. Pushes up the whole five feet of water, pushes her long dark hair out of her face, and, somewhat embarrassed, pushes her breast back in to her pink bikini top. The old swimsuit was way too small. She's glad she's the only one at the pool.

But of course she's not. "Nice suit," his voice rings out and she, red faced, whips around to face him. Chin up, her new found defiance shining through, she offers a smile along with a "Thanks." Wades her way over to the ladder and climbs out. "Enjoy the show?" she asks over her shoulder, passing him and picking up her towel. She wraps it around her waist and lays takes a seat on the cheap plastic chaise.

"I looked away," he says with a laugh, taking the seat next to her, laying back. "I like to think I'm a gentleman."

"Is that so?" She mimics his position, lounging back on the chair, her head turned towards him.

"Well maybe you can be the judge of that."

She feels a chill go up her spine, can't tell if it's fear or excitement or what, only that she likes it. She likes the way he looks at her, likes the way he talks to her. She gives him a little smile. "I'm pretty hard to impress," she lies. She's already taken with him, feels like a school girl with a crush, is reminded, like a freight train hitting her, of just how young and naive she is. "Maybe you can start by tellin' me your name."

His lips twist into a smile, wicked and temping and beautiful all at once, "Seth," he says, a hand outstretched. Seth, she thinks, Adam and Eve's third son. The one mankind descended from. She lets him cup her small hand in his own. And suddenly she feels safe with him.

"Kate." He's got a firm grip and she's wondering what his fingers might feel like inside her, shakes her head, tries to get the thought out. She and Kyle had done some stuff, and by that she means very little, he never seemed interested in sex.

"What?" he asks, a little laugh, he'd noticed her gesture. Pulls his hand away to reach inside his jacket.

"Nothing," she says it quickly, face flushing. And when he pulls out a pack of smokes, she sees it as an opportunity to change the subject. "Can I have one of those?"

A quick flick of the pack and a cigarette shoots up, he offers it to her. She's thinking again about how skilled he must be with his hands. He offers a light and she finds an excuse to put her hand around his, to steady the already completely steady zippo. "I'm sure your daddy's warned you about the dangers of smoking," he quips, lighting one for himself.

"Something tells me my daddy's not concerned..." He is, after all, busy running away from a vehicular homicide charge and the ghost of her mother. She stifles a cough.

"Trouble at home?" Blowing out a long stream of blue-gray smoke, not inhaling in the slightest, she nods.

"I feel like... I don't know, like he's uprooted our whole lives. Like he doesn't care about us anymore, like he's trying to keep our family together but only for the appearance of normalcy... I don't know why I'm telling you this."

Except she does know why, she's hoping he'll say, "well pack a bag and run away with me." A tall, dark and handsome stranger to save her from her mess of a life, her mess of a family. It's stupid and it's childish but it's what she wants. In this moment, sitting next to him, sharing a smoke and looking into his dark eyes, it's what she wants.

"Guess I must have one of those 'tell-me-all-your-deep-dark-secrets' faces, huh?" He flicks his cigarette into the pool. "My old man was a bastard too..."

"No, my dad's not..." she can't quite finish the sentence, because he may be. He may even be a killer.

"You should talk to him then." He looks at her like he's expecting something.

"What, now?" "I can be waiting here for you when you get back," he offers, and in that moment she knows that he wants her back. And she'll do whatever he wants so long as he'll be waiting for her when she's done.

"Promise?" A sweet smile plays on her lips as she stands, dropping her towel on the chair and flicking her cigarette in the pool like he had done. "Ten minutes," she says holding up both hands, ten, before grabbing her phone and walking off.

Imagine her surprise when he follows her to the room.

Imagine her reaction to a dark and handsome stranger with a gun in her face.


End file.
